People that smoke cigarettes, cigars, and pipes typically use ashtrays both to rest or hold the cigarette, cigar, or pipe and to catch and hold ash. Traditionally, ashtrays were provided in cars and a variety of public places, but have become less available over time. Additionally, traditional ashtrays, even when provided, are generally not properly sized or shaped to hold a cigar. Unlike cigarettes, a cigar takes an extended period of time to smoke and the smoker may wish to rest the cigar on or in an ashtray for an extended period and for the cigar to be supported in a stable position.